1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an aircraft propulsion system and, more particularly, to a nacelle inlet for an aircraft propulsion system and a method for forming that nacelle inlet.
2. Background Information
A typical nacelle inlet for an aircraft propulsion system includes a plurality of separate components which are mechanically fastened together to form a single unit. For example, an annular inlet lip may be fastened axially to a tubular outer barrel. Furthermore, the inlet lip and the outer barrel may each be constructed from an array of arcuate segments which are fastened circumferentially to one another. Typically, the nacelle inlet is formed with such axial and arcuate segments to facilitate lower manufacturing costs as well as a byproduct of size restraints of manufacturing materials. While such nacelle inlet constructions have various advantages, there is still a need for a lighter weight and more aerodynamically efficient nacelle inlet.